A Witch's Bedpost: Notch 5: Draco Malfoy
by Tarantallegra13
Summary: Hermione realizes who she remembers most from school and attempts contact...Draco realizes who he never conquered and eagerly agrees...what will happen when Hermione realizes he only wanted to conquer her? 5th in a series but can be read separately
1. Chapter 1

A Witch's Bedpost: Notch #5: Draco Malfoy

**AN: Hello! Welcome to the final notch in this witch's bedpost. This is the conclusion of a 5 part series which can be read independently but has some recurring themes. This story will be the longest of them all (8 total chapters) and will be updated daily. Thank you so much for reading and please review.**

Chapter One – Betrayed

HPOV

I had been dating Ron for about 3 months now and I was reasonably happy being with him. He wasn't the best I've had in bed but he made up for it in other ways, especially through his cooking. I would spend most of my time with him but I still liked to be alone at times as well. Ron said he understood and he would plan to do boy stuff in the meantime.

I wanted to surprise him for our 3 month anniversary and I told him I was going to chill alone until tonight so he should go out with Harry and Neville. He agreed and I planned to apparate to his house and surprise him with a dinner. So I was quite surprised when I arrived and heard moaning coming from the bedroom.

"Ron! Ronald! Yes, Ronald, just like that!"

"Oh, Milda, yes, you're so good."

My heart was in my throat as I rounded the corner and peeked through the crack in the door. I nearly lost it as I saw Ron and Romilda going at it in his bed like rabbits. I threw the door open and it hit the wall with a crack. Both of them jumped and looked at me.

"Hello, Ronald."

"Her-hermione…this isn't what it looks like."

"So Romilda Vane isn't in your bed having sex with you?"

"Well, um, yes she is, but, I thought you were going to take some time to yourself."

"And I thought you were hanging out with Harry and Neville."

"Hermione, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand Ron!"

"It's just, you don't seem very into it when we are together and Romilda came by and she really likes me and she's totally wild in between the sheets and…"

"Ron, I am so happy for you, but please spare me the physical details of your relationship. And honestly, the girl is probably faking it since I could never finish with you since you are so damn fast."

"Hermione, I'm not sorry for cheating on you. I'm proud of myself. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are just a bossy know-it-all obsessed with my cooking, and you know what? I fooled the know-it-all."

With that I turned on my heel and left, not wanting Ron to see the tears threatening to make an appearance, and apparated to my room and taking some things with me. I then went to an area of Ireland where I knew of no other wizards and rented a house there. I had nothing left for me in London anyway.

**AN: Huge thanks go to my beta: halfbloodprincesse. She's read all of these and all she really wanted to read was this one. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Draco or Hermione or any of the other Potter characters. The plot is mine though! This story starts off kind of slow, but trust me, it will heat up.**

Chapter Two – Consequences – About 6 months later

The house I rented in Ireland was on a beach. I was totally enthralled with how beautiful the country was when I came by one summer during my schooling years. I had always wanted to move to Ireland one day; I had always figured I would be doing it with my family in tow. I had not gotten a job yet after the war's end since I was spending time with Ron while he was auditioning for Quidditch teams. I was still thinking about my options and I wasn't concerned about money since the Ministry had paid me handsomely for my efforts in the war. I would be alright financially for about a year after the war. I figured if nothing else I could always open a bookshop. That had been a dream of mine ever since I was a little girl.

I thought back to the fact that I hadn't thought I would be here in Ireland until I had a family. I had been with many men at this point and I was quite experienced but I was no closer to finding a soul mate. I had never thought that Ron would betray me in the way he did; figuring him to be a more submissive type. I wasn't sad though. I had quickly recovered from my near meltdown at his place and I was perfectly fine. Come to think of it, I had never cried over a single one of my breakups. Admittedly, most of my interactions with the opposite gender hadn't been driven in a search for love, but I had never felt remorse or sadness at all.

I never really noticed any other guys at Hogwarts, I mean a few of the older boys may have caught my eye but I knew they wouldn't notice me. I had only had eyes for Ron when I clearly should have been looking for other prospects. I racked my brain trying to think of some other guy at Hogwarts that I could have been with instead of Ron. I thought through each house, rejecting the few I could remember until I stumbled into Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, the name still sent shivers down my spine. I know he turned to our side at the end of the war but that doesn't change how he terrorized me through 6 years of school. Of course, in those muggle romance novels I'm always reading, hate can turn into love real fast. I suddenly decided I wanted to talk to him. I didn't think he would respond to my owl but I sent him one anyway. I asked if he would consider meeting me for a reunion. I wanted to just ask him on a date but I figured that would be rejected immediately. I sent the owl off quickly, hoping it would even find him since I hadn't heard a peep out of the Malfoy family since the day the war ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Welcome to Chapter 3! A little look inside Draco's scheming mind is in order here…enjoy it.**

Chapter Three – Brewing a Plan

DPOV

I sat on a chair in my bedroom, twirling my wand in between my fingers, bored out of my mind. I was basically on house arrest as the entire magical world sees the name of Draco Malfoy as dirt and scum, despite the fact I was named a war hero. My parents assumed it would be best to lay low until they could find someone good to arrange a marriage with for me. I sighed and cast a simple spell to change the color of my skin. I had turned it green and I looked at my hand interestingly before switching it back to normal. I was incredibly fed up with the whole house arrest thing especially because I was lacking in female companionship. I had been considered the Sex God of Slytherin in my school days. I was severely missing a female body pressed against mine. My parents had let Pansy over a few times but it had been a while since that had happened. I was still fantasizing about women when an owl nearly took my eye out.

I gave it a treat and untied the letter from its leg. I opened the envelope and was surprised to see Granger's name at the bottom of the parchment. I began reading her letter and a broad grin grew across my face. I was surprised to see that Granger wanted to meet me. I had attended the ridiculous Ministry event where we were given our hero awards and I noticed Granger looking quite a bit nicer than I had remembered. I thought back to my days at Hogwarts and realized that Granger was one of the few girls I hadn't conquered. I wasn't just the Sex God of Slytherin. I slept with my fair share of the other houses as well, and most of my year…Granger though…the mudblood…I would dirty myself to get a piece of that.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and simply wrote on it "Any time, any place, love. I'll be there."

I sent it off with the waiting owl and reclined in my seat, thinking how life might be about to get a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – First Date

HPOV

I was thrilled to receive Draco's response of yes to my invitation. I had asked he meet me in a restaurant in Ireland that I had recently discovered. I decided to wear a nice dress that was tasteful but still showed off the body I had gained from travelling around with little food. I was slim but I had womanly curves around my chest and hips. This dark purple dress hugged me well on the top and flared out around my hips. It was perfect for dancing which this restaurant actually had so I was looking forward to meeting Draco. He was renowned at Hogwarts and I was especially glad to be meeting somewhere far away from that world. I grabbed my purse and got into a car, heading for the restaurant.

He was standing at the door of the restaurant wearing an emerald button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway and black slacks with a bouquet of white flowers in his hand.

"Hello, Granger, you look ravishing this evening."

"Thank you Draco, you don't look so bad yourself." I said while smirking.

His eyes flickered a little when I used his first name but he recovered quickly. He offered me his arm and I took it, entering inside.

"Table for two, please."

We were led to a fairly secluded table in the back where we could see everything in the restaurant. There were several couples on the dance floor, dancing to the music of a pianist in the corner. The restaurant had fairly dim lighting and this helped offer couples at the tables more privacy. I had been here alone last time and I found it much more romantic with a companion. We sat down and Draco acted the role of perfect gentleman, holding out my chair for me and pushing it in. He sat down and we quickly ordered our meal.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure of a meeting, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I wanted to catch up with you Draco, and please, call me Hermione, we aren't enemies anymore as far as I am concerned."

"Well, Miss Hermione, I was most pleased to receive your owl."

"And why was that?"

"I looked forward to putting our pasts from school behind us of course. I was merely jealous of you at school and I tormented you because I wished I had caught your eye. You were the smartest girl of our year and I was the smartest boy, we would have owned the school."

I froze with my glass of water at my lips, in shock at Draco's words.

"You can't possibly be serious."

"I am dead serious, Hermione Granger. I fancied you in school…believe it."

"You, Draco Malfoy, sex god of Hogwarts, liked me but you never even hit on me."

"You forget, I paid you quite a bit of personalized attention."

"That caused me pain!"

"Well, I was a little immature with the girl I truly thought about."

I chuckled at that and inhaled deeply at the scent of the meals being delivered to our table.

We continued to talk over dinner about various recent goings-on at the Ministry and in the world in general. I was amazed at how scintillating the conversation was with Draco. He was so intelligent and witty. He had me laughing and smiling while we debated back and forth. I couldn't help realizing how contagious his laugh was and how incredibly attractive his smile was. It was impossible not to smile whenever he did.

When I had finished my dinner, Draco offered his hand to me and I took it cautiously. He guided me toward the dance floor and wrapped one hand around my waist. He began to lead me across the floor, twirling me around as we danced to the music. I smiled broadly as his body would press against mine as we weaved between the other couples on the floor. Dancing with Draco was a dream. He danced divinely, a true gift from the gods. He even knew the words to a few of the songs the pianist was playing and he would pull me closer during those songs and sing the words to me in my ear. I quickly learned he was a gifted singer as well as a dancer. I was floating as we headed to the door. He grabbed my jacket and slid it on my shoulders, lingering his fingers around my shoulders and neck. I sighed as his warm flesh hit mine which was quickly becoming cold in the fall air.

He walked me over to my car and leaned against it, standing close.

"So you know how to drive a car?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"I prefer brooms honestly. My parents didn't really feel a need for cars as we never entered a Muggle area except Kings Cross."

"You are a man of many secrets Draco."

"You are a woman of incredible beauty."

I blushed furiously in the moonlight and hid my face. I felt Draco's fingers under my chin and looked at him. He leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. Even this gentle kiss sent fireworks off in my heart. I knew I was falling hard for Draco and I smiled at him.

"Will you meet me next week at a beach here, Draco?"

"Certainly, I look forward to it."

"As do I. I will send you an owl with more precise coordinates."

"I eagerly await it."

I watched as he walked around the side of the building to apparate out and I got in the car to go home, still flying from Draco's kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This story is rated M for a reason…if you don't like don't read…Please review…they make me smile.**

Chapter Five – Beach Romance

I went outside of my house for what felt like the fiftieth time that night. I had a blanket set up, candles that wouldn't burn out, warming charms set up, my emerald green bikini and skirt tightly attached to my body, and a bottle of oak matured mead. I was just waiting for Draco to arrive. I had invited him to a midnight swim on my private beach. I cast warding charms around the edges of it to make this as private as possible and to allow apparition. I prided myself on my very private home in this area. As far as anyone, or at least any Muggle, could see, there was a simple beach secluded by rather thorny bushes.

Draco arrived perfectly on time and I was pleased to see he had brought more flowers for me. He quickly embraced me and kissed me softly on the cheek. He held my hand as I led him to the blanket I had laid out. He warmed rapidly under the influence of my charms and slid his jacket off, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. The sight of Draco shirtless nearly caused me to start hyperventilating but I maintained composure and offered him a glass of mead. He tentatively sipped from it and smiled at me.

"This is fantastic mead, Hermione."

"I am glad someone of your taste and upbringing approves."

"Are you mocking me?"

I gave him an evil smile and said "mock you, Draco? Wouldn't dream of it."

"Alright, that's it. You are going in."

"Going in what?"

"The ocean of course…that bikini isn't just for looks is it?"

"It's cold."

"You and I both know the warming charm you have is attached to you so you can't get cold."

"But, Draco…"

"No buts, Hermione." With that, he picked me up and walked me to the water's edge. He was wearing a pair of swimming trunks (also emerald green), and carrying me with ease. It was hard not to marvel at his strength.

"I'm allergic to salt water."

"That's not even possible, Hermione. Couldn't you have come up with something cleverer?"

"But, I don't want to get all wet."

"Come on, people don't buy ocean-front houses to avoid going in the water."

"Maybe I just like the fresh sea breeze in my hair."

He chuckled softly and I felt the water lapping at my feet and my arse where it was hanging near the water. I was delighted to realize that my charm worked since it felt like bathtub water to me.

"Does my warming charm work on you too?"

"Yes, this is actually quite delightful, the ocean is my bathtub…hmmm…perhaps we ought to get naked."

I reached my hand down into the water and splashed him. He proceeded to drop me and we had an epic splashing battle. Our laughter filled the air as we fought to soak the other one, although he had a clear advantage as he dropped me in the water to start with.

"Truce!" I tried to stop the battle as I held my hands high in the air.

"I don't believe you!" Some more water flew my way and I felt it hit my face.

"Please, Draco…I surrender."

"Oh alright then."

He walked towards me and moved his hands around my waist. He undid the skirt I was wearing which was now drenched and muttered a spell, banishing it to the shore.

"You can do wandless magic?"

"You'd be surprised about the things you don't know about me."

He pulled me close to himself and leaned down slightly to reach my lips, kissing me. This kiss started as sweet as the first but slowly morphed as he kissed me harder and gained entrance into my mouth with his tongue. I felt his tongue exploring first my lips then moving into the cavern of my mouth. I kissed him back, exploring his mouth, feeling a tender roughness to him. By the time we finally broke the kiss, we were both gasping for air and I was ceremoniously picked up and carried back to the beach.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to the beach blanket so I can kiss you more."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, then what do you think we are going to do?"

"You are going to take me to the beach and my house where you and I will 'get comfortable' on my very large and soft bed."

His eyes opened with shock at my forwardness as I made my request.

"Yes my lady."

His pace increased dramatically and I quickly packed everything away into a picnic basket. He instantly picked me up again.

"I can walk you know…"

"Not as fast as I can." He took off towards the house and began running. I grinned at his enthusiasm.

We finally made it to my bed and he practically threw me down, leaned over top of me, and began to kiss me roughly. I responded to his kiss equally as I could no longer resist his temptations. His body was flawless and he was amazingly charming. I didn't think that there was a more perfect man and I was happy that I had finally found someone to have meaningful sex with after all of my past exploits. I couldn't wait to connect with him and I felt that he must feel the same way about me since he was so eager to be with me.

He moved his hands down my body, his lips not leaving mine, and began to massage my chest. I felt my nerve endings in my breasts light on fire as Draco's skilled hands touched me, hardening my nipples with ease. I was quickly losing control of the situation and I determined that I ought to make sure I would be safe before I completely lost it and let my emotions take over.

I grabbed my wand and whispered "_contraceptivus."_ I threw my wand to the side and I wrapped my hands and arms around his neck, twining my fingers into his dripping wet hair. He moved his lips off of mine and took to kissing and biting my neck. I moaned and gasped in response. He was skilled in everything. He knew exactly how to work my body so I would enjoy every second of his attention and I was reveling in it. No one had ever treated me like this and I was so shocked that I was his entire focus.

I felt his mouth move down to the V of my bikini and his hand reach around my neck. He easily undid the knot there and moved to the one at my back.

I didn't mind what he was doing but I wanted to have some fun with him. "Do you not like what I'm wearing?"

"I couldn't be happier to see you in such a lovely Slytherin color, Hermione, but I can't stand not getting to feel you for real…or did you want to stop me?"

"Never, don't stop…please, Draco, don't stop."

"That's what I thought." He moved directly down to my breasts and began to suck and bite them, driving me closer and closer to a point of no return. He was incredible at what he was doing again. I may have had experience with pleasing men but he clearly had experience pleasing women.

I felt something rather large pressing against my legs and I reached down with my hands to find a very strong erection in Draco's shorts. I began to slowly massage him through his pants and heard him gasp as I serviced him.

I managed to sit up and began to work Draco's shorts off. He took advantage of my busy hands and undid the two ties on my hips to slide my bottoms off of me. I slid his shorts down and I nearly dropped my jaw at his dick. It was a reasonable size with an obvious thickness and far better than the others I had seen. He pushed me back down to the bed and spread my legs apart to allow himself access. He leaned down and slid inside of me as far as he could, pushing himself to the hilt. I gasped loudly and moaned as I realized that Draco fit inside of me perfectly. He began to slide in and out of me at a very controlled pace. He reached down to play with my breasts at times and also kissed my lips and neck.

"Draco…you're killing me…please go faster."

"Patience, it will pay off…"

I sighed as he continued to slide into me at the same pace. It was driving me closer and closer to the edge but I knew it had no shot of pushing me over. Then, I was suddenly pummeled by his length. He began to move faster, and I instantly begged for more, crying out his name as I felt my orgasm rapidly approaching.  
"You are so tight, Granger…you like my pureblood dick inside you, don't you?"

"Yes, Draco…please…give me my orgasm…I want to feel you explode inside me."

He pushed deep inside of me and I felt him press as hard as he could, while bringing his mouth down to roughly bite my breasts, sending me over the edge. I cried out his name repeatedly as I felt my muscles clench around him. He groaned as he heard my screams and released inside of me. I felt him collapse against me and slide out gently. He ran a hand along the side of my body and I sighed and leaned closer to him, engrossed in the perfection of the moment.

"I love you, Draco."

I felt him freeze beside me and suddenly get up. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and summoned his clothes. I heard a crack as he apparated out without a single word. I lied frozen on my bed for a few seconds as I hoped he would return, but once it was clear that wasn't happening, I placed my head against my pillow and felt rage and sadness battling for command of my body. I sobbed without tears against my pillow as I plotted my revenge against the Slytherin Prince.

**AN: Nice huh? Next chapter is a look into Draco's mind. Trust me… it will be worth it…please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Forgetting Granger

DPOV

I got back to my house after fucking Granger and I was fighting the urge to laugh. She _loved_ me? No, she loves the guy I was pretending to be. I can't imagine she's cared for many people if she really thinks she's in love with me. Still, it was rather incredible sex. I mean, for a mudblood anyway. I finally did it though, I conquered the mudblood. I couldn't believe how easy it was too. I mean she didn't even put up a fight…she was practically begging me for more…although she probably wants to kill me now.

Why did I even care what she was doing though? I was spending way too much time thinking about the dirty little mudblood. I knew just the remedy to my problem though. I could call Pansy. She'd come running over and I would be able to fuck her to forget about Granger. I wrote up an owl and lowered the wards my parents thought would be impenetrable. I waited for her arrival, knowing it'd be quick.

I heard a crack and then a purr from her "Draco…"

I instantly walked to her and slammed her up against my wall, kissing her fiercely. I proceeded to take control of her and I roughly had sex with her against my wall. She cried out my name in ecstasy as I slammed my body into her. She soon released and I continued to hold her up and slam into her body. I finally exploded inside of her and released her.

"Get out of here."

"But, Draco…"

"I'll call my parents in and tell them that you forced yourself on me and broke into my room."

She lost the innocent girl act immediately and left angrily. I couldn't control my temper as I realized how my plan to forget Granger had completely failed. She was truly the best I had ever had. She responded the right way, she knew how to work me with her words and her body. I couldn't handle being without her. I compared everything that Pansy did and said to what Granger had done. I needed her more than I realized. I couldn't believe I was actually beginning to fall for that dirty little mudblood. I knew sex couldn't be an outlet and I hated the pounding headaches I got from drinking my troubles away so I didn't know what to do. I figured I could sleep my feelings away.

_The next morning…_

The sun blazed brilliantly into my room and I groaned. I was up all night fighting back visions of Granger from taking over my mind. I wanted to be free from the little mudblood not dream about her body all night. She had the softest skin imaginable and I couldn't stop thinking about her eyes and lips and breasts… Merlin, she was too much for me. I couldn't figure out how this had happened. It was all so weird to me. I felt like I was fighting something. That's it! She must have put me under the _Imperius _curse or a love potion. I could just write to her and tell her about the mistake and she'd fix it.

She was quite the tricky mudblood when she wanted to be. But, she might attack me if she saw me…maybe I should just try to forget about her. I would busy myself with other friends. It could work. I would read and learn more spells to pass time until she was out of my mind completely. That was all I had to do.

**AN: Yes this is somewhat OOC for Draco but I think it makes sense for how he is feeling. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Confrontation

HPOV

It had been a week since I had foolishly slept with Draco and I finally managed to perfect my revenge. I had created a spell that would draw anyone to me, forcing them to apparate instantly to my side. I had tested it without explanation on Harry and Ginny, casting memory charms after proving it worked. I was pleased with its results and I was glad that I would finally get to confront Draco about his ridiculous behavior.

"_Vestri Volo_" I said clearly into the air. I heard a rush of wind and then a crack and Draco stood before me in jeans and a t-shirt, looking completely confused.

"What in Merlin's na—Granger? What am I doing here?"

"I brought you here."

"That's not possible."

"Obviously it is."

"I'm leaving."

I fought the urge to laugh as I said "that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I warded my house against apparition the second you arrived."

"Of course you did…well since I'm stuck here, what do you want?"

"To know why you left, of course."

"Because I was done with you."

"Done with me? What was I then? Just another notch on your bedpost?"

"Well, initially…" I walked over to him and slapped him hard on the mouth.

"Let me explain! Initially I only wanted to conquer you…but once I left I realized that…I can't believe I am saying this, I am actually falling for you. Although I believe that to be your fault."

"What? How can your feelings be my fault?"

"Admit it Granger, you slipped a love potion into that mead, didn't you?"

My face flushed with rage, "You think I poisoned you with a love potion? And to think I thought you to be intelligent!"

"Wait, you didn't"

"Of course not. I would never do something like that."

"So then you also didn't put me under the _Imperius_ curse?"

"No, Draco…"

"So these are really my own feelings?"

"Yes…what are your feelings?"

"That having sex with you was the best sex of my life and that I can't stop thinking about you every second of every day. I have tried everything, Hermione, I can't do anything without thinking about you. I think about how you'd like what I wear and the books I read. I can't believe I am saying this but I need you in my life…you may have been the mudblood to me for all these years but now I see you as mine…and I never want you to slip away from me."

I had been fighting the urge to kiss him since he appeared in my house. Despite my anger, I truly did love him and I couldn't resist it after he'd been so honest with me. I strode over to him and I saw him tense, thinking I was going to slap him again and I kissed him hard on the mouth. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me in the air as we kissed more.

"Never gonna leave me again?"

"Never."

**AN: **_**Vestri Volo**_** is Latin and translates as "you I want." Hooray they made up! The next chapter is…the last one…I am sorry but I think it'll be good and you'll like it…Thank you so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Welcome to the last chapter. Please review if you enjoyed it. I am taking a break from the world of Harry Potter now but I know I will return sooner or later. Thank you so much for reading. - And I decided to be nice and post this last chapter today! Woo hoo! :) Thanks again for reading.**

Chapter Eight – Purely Mud – One Year Later

HPOV

I wanted to throw my hands up in the air and curse everyone in my vicinity. I clenched my hands together though and smiled sweetly as another layer of my hair was released to start the curling process again. I sighed and Ginny admonished me.

"Hermione…I know you find it unnecessary but you will thank me for it later."

"I know, Ginny."

I fidgeted in my chair and Ginny sighed.

"Hermione Jean Granger, sit still, you look gorgeous…Draco would have to be a complete prat not to realize how lucky he is."

I smiled and calmed down. It wasn't an easy task to do considering what I was wearing, which was a wedding dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that she was right.

"I know how lucky I am since you are the angel helping me get ready for this. I'm so grateful and sorry that I lost contact with you for a while there."

"It's alright I know part, well most, of that was my brother's fault…he really is a prat, it didn't even work out with him and Romilda, that tramp, she was seeing Neville at the same time, and thought that he was better in bed."

I laughed and thought of what Ginny and Harry said back when I walked back into their lives.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Draco._

_"You need your friends again, Hermione, I know you've been lonely."_

_I sighed and knocked on the door._

_"Who is it?"_

_"Hermione…"_

_The door slammed open and I was practically attacked by a flying Ginny._

_"Where have you been? I have so much to tell you!"_

_"Well, um…"_

_I heard Harry from the door clearing his throat. Ginny released herself from me and I looked at him. He was glaring maliciously in Draco's direction. I instantly gravitated towards him in protection._

_"Hello, Harry."_

_"What exactly is _he _doing here?"_

_"Draco's with me now, Harry. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here now."_

_Ginny shot him a look and I knew he would agree. "Well, then welcome, Draco. I apologize for my prejudices and I will work towards acceptance."_

_They shook hands and we walked into their house. We talked for a few hours describing our relationship and talking about what we'd been up to. They told us not to be strangers and announced that they were engaged and we were expected at the wedding in a couple months. I smiled and accepted. Draco had been right that I needed my friends still and I thanked him in a _very _delightful way afterwards that night._

Ginny finally finished my hair and let me stand up.

"Well, it'll have to do."

"Ginny! It's beautiful!" I went to hug her tightly but she held me at arm's length.

"Oh no, you don't. I have spent 2 hours doing your hair, you are not going to screw it up."

"Well, I love it."

"Alright, let's get your shoes on…"

I slid my feet in the heels that I had been practicing for weeks walking and dancing in. Ginny and Harry had been training me at their house in secret. Draco hadn't seen the dress or the shoes yet and he was quite impatient about it. He was begging me for hints while we wrote invitations and I still rejected his hints at wanting to know. I had personally transfigured my dress and it was exactly what I wanted. It was floor-length and an a-line skirt which led to my corset top which cinched in tightly around my skinny waist. The neckline was a slight v and sleeveless. I added sparkle and embroidery with the help of an expert and I loved how it turned out. I spun around in a circle, admiring myself in the mirror.

"Yes you look gorgeous, now we need to get you out to Draco."

I started to hyperventilate again and Ginny sighed, "you know he loves you right? He isn't going to get cold feet. Just remember how you felt when he proposed to you."

"Ginny! I nearly fell off of the broom I was on!"

"Oh…right, bad example."

Actually, remembering that day calmed me down quite a bit.

_Flashback_

_I wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary when he asked me to go for a ride on his broomstick. We had moved back to England, in a cottage outside of the city. He told me it'd be a long flight and I didn't mind since it was a Friday night. He began flying and I snuggled close to him. I noticed we were flying over water soon and I looked up at him._

_"Are we flying to America?"_

_"Haha…no you'll see where we're going soon enough."_

_Before I knew it, we were hovering over the water by a beach._

_"Do you recognize where we are?"_

_"My old house and beach? What are we doing here?"_

_"Well, it was the place that I realized I was in love with you so I figured it was appropriate."_

_"Appropriate for what?"_

_"To make a lifetime promise to you."_

_"A – a what?"_

_"Hermione Jean Granger, you are my world, my stars, my heart. I can't live without you in my life and I want to ask you to be my wife."_

_I nearly fell off of the broom and he quickly adjusted his hands to support me better. He slid one hand into his pocket and pulled out the glittering ring. _

_"You, you want to marry me? A mudblood?"_

_"You, my dear, are so much more than that. You are brilliant and beautiful and you have brought light into my life where before there was only darkness. Please, say yes."_

_"Yes, Draco…yes."_

_He kissed me fiercely in the moonlit air and flew us rapidly back home where we jumped into bed and proceeded to make fantastic love, triggered by the ring practically glowing on my finger. He began planning after that and we were both surprised to discover his parent's approval of the marriage. _

It had all come to this. This moment when I looked down the aisle, and saw Draco Malfoy smiling like he never had before and staring only at me, enraptured by my appearance as I strode towards him, glad I had _finally _found the one for me.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading. Reviews make me smile!**


End file.
